Snake vs Fatman
by girliegokuMandz
Summary: My try at an exciting 800 some words of a fight scene between Snake and Fatman on the heliport, based in Metal Gear Solid 2.


Snake vs Fatman

MGS2

Alertness followed his eyes as they shifted with the swift winds of threat. " Come and get me, SNAKE. " enticed the killer on wheels. _Over There. _ Snake followed the sound of a ticking time bomb. Beep. _It's right here! " _Sweat fell down Snake's forehead, dripping down his nose, as he searched furiously for the source of the sound. Beep. The sound of death. Beep. _Up! _ The sound targeted itself in Snake's ears. Almost as quickly as Snake was on the edge of death's border, the threat vanished as he froze the bomb with a spraying mechanism. Before Snake's mind had a chance to rest with relief, the rolling echo of rollerblades skidded past Snake, catching him slightly off guard. He snapped his head towards the threat, catching a full picture of his enemy. A fat man riding around on rollerskates, the sheen of his bald head catching the colour of the clear sky. . He wondered how the man appeared to be so fit. The man had several bombs packed away in his combat vest, which made for extra bulge. Snake saw him to be more blob than man. The picture vanished as the fat man disappeared behind one of several crates on top of the heliport. Beep. _ Argh! Not again! _ Snake sprinted towards the sound of death, once again struggling for his life. There it was, attached to the centre of the crate, a red flashing light working together with the beeping. The time bomb lay, awaiting the death of a frozen hell. Snake sprayed it, but before he could spray the bomb completely.. Beep. _ What? Another! He planted two! _ Snake ran out from the clutter of the crates and into the wide open space of the heliport, where he had a large view of the surrounding ocean. The mock of laughter ran into him as the fat man flew past Snake. _ Now's my chance! _Snake drew the SOCOM from his side. The red laser followed the contemptuous sheen of the man's forehead as he rode around the edge of the heliport. Putt. _ Damn! Missed! _Putt. Putt. A twisted gurgling cry crawled out of the man's throat as he crashed awkwardly into the ground. His fat vibrated through the shock of the fall, forcing his body to appear as if it was bouncing. Like a ball of fat skipping across the water, limited by weight. The end of the silenced SOCOM released small clouds of smoke, filling the air with the smell of gunpowder. Snake slowly crept towards the lifeless blob, aiming his gun towards the possible threat. Cautiously, Snake extended a foot beyond the stretch of his pointed SOCOM, nudging the side of the man's combat vest, causing it to move with the fragile jelly underneath. Sure of his safety, Snake sheathed his weapon and walked around the small hill of a man so that he could see his face. His safety from this man was confirmed as Snake was validated by the blood soaking the man's face, falling down his left eye and cheek, dripping onto the concrete beneath him. Beep. _ ! _ Intent returned to Snake's face, like a frightened animal, determined to fight for its survival. Beep. _ I don't have much time! _ Snake quickly searched the surrounding area with his eyes. Beep. _ But where? _ It was close. His ears told him that. Beep. … Beep. Snake, lost in his own confusion, glazed down at the dead body. Beep. _ ! _Beep. Snake caught a glimpse of something in a gap between his vest and the ground. Beep. ! There it was again. Beep. Again! It's a light! Beep. Snake remembered the flashing lights that worked with the sound of the bombs. " The Bomb is on his body! " Snake thought out loud. Kneeling down, Snake pulled the blob over onto his front. It took a reasonable amount of strength to do so. ! The determination of a frightened animal fighting for its survival returned to Snake's face. He fumbled for the spraying mechanism on his side, almost letting it slip out of his hands. Not knowing if there was time enough to freeze the bomb, he began spraying. His life rested in the hands of chance now. The red flashing light suddenly began to quicken, like a heart beat having a seizure, right before its flame burns out. A deep scream filled the space of the heliport, Snake crying in exhilaration. In the next second he would be either alive or dead. The red flashing light beat faster and faster, until you could barely tell there was a gap between each beat. Ping. Air came gushing into the lungs of Snake, like a strong storm forcing it's way into the calm. A single drop of sweat streamed down Snake's face, channeling itself around the rim of his eye socket. The storm in his lungs flowed out into its life stream. Snake slumped onto the ground, letting the life sized jelly take the weight of his back. Air consumed his lungs, only to be released back into the world. Ring. Ring. " Snake, this is Roy. What's your situation? " Snake drew a cigarette from his belt pouch and lit it in his mouth. He gazed out onto the infinite untouched ocean, the cries of gulls echoing in the distance. " Fatman is dead. "


End file.
